During a commissioning phase of a temperature transmitter device, a user connects a sensor, such as an RTD, to the transmitter as per the wiring diagram enforced by the manufacturer. The commissioning personnel need to carry manuals or remember the correct sensor-wiring diagram to connect the sensor properly to the transmitter; otherwise, the device may not function properly if wrongly connected.